Le côté caché du phénix
by Hatsumi Kanda
Summary: Vous voulez voir le côté caché de Dumbledore ? Celui que Harry ne connait pas, mais Lucius oui. Tout à commencé quand... YAOI / LEMON


Règles à respecter :

Personnages : Dumbledore et Lucius

OOC or not OOC : L'un des protagonistes est en réalité gay depuis des années et s'est tapé tout Poudlard, étudiants et professeurs confondus. Même Rusard. Si si.

Déclencheur : Quelqu'un joue les entremetteurs (et je vous laisse choisir qui, attention, c'est votre moment de gloire !)

Lieu de crime : Le bureau de Dumbledore. Il faut bien donner un peu d'occupation aux tableaux des anciens directeurs ! (Alors comme ça on a tué le docteur Lenoir dans le bureau de Dumby ? Mais avec quoi ? La pensine ?)

Orthographe : Mettez sa à la place de ça, se à la place de ce et inversement. Bon, là y a rien à faire, je fais des fautes mais je les supporte pas XD désolée de pas relever se (ce) défi.

Les phrases du lemon sont en italique.

J'avoue, je sais, Rogue à 6 ans de moins que Lucius, ils ne devraient donc pas se retrouver dans cette situation… Mais… J'ai trouvé personne d'autre pour remplir se rôle.

Ce petit OS est donc une réponse au générateur de fiction Bang-bang cul cul, je vous met le lien sur mon profil. Allez voir les résultats peuvent être... exotiques.

* * *

Il était une fois… Euh, non, enfin, ça peut commencer comme ça. C'était donc l'histoire un jeune blond… Comment dire… Totalement nymphomane. Il s'était envoyé en l'air avec tout Poudlard. Impossible me direz-vous, il y avait forcément des exceptions. Et bien non ! Même Rusard avait eu le bonheur de se faire le beau petit cul bien roulé de Lucius Malfoy. Tout le monde donc avait pu avoir le privilège de le voir se tortiller sur sa bite. Ou au contraire, de remuer sur la sienne dans le cas de ces demoiselles. Mais il fallait être honnête, il préférait les mâles, les vrais, légèrement poilus et musclés.

Il pouvait donc avoir qui il voulait dans son lit. Sauf une personne. La personne qu'il désirait le plus. Limite qui le faisait mouiller comme une donzelle d'un seul regard.

En plus, on ne pouvait pas se louper ! Quand un mec froid et arrogant qui ne vous calculait même pas habituellement commençait à tortiller du cul et à faire des clins d'œil, ce n'était pas une invitation à enfiler des perles… Les perles pour faire des colliers, pas le sex toy, entendons-nous bien. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer. A dix-sept ans il était passé maître dans l'art de la provocation. Rien qu'à penser aux regards que cet homme lui lançait il sentait un sanglot de frustration remonter dans sa gorge. Putin, qu'est-ce qu'il le désirait ! En attendant il avait besoin de se soulager. Maintenant.

Severus Snape était ce qui s'approchait le plus de « meilleur ami », c'était donc lui qu'il allait voir en premier quand il était en manque total de sexe, ce qui arrivait à peu près tous les soirs. C'était également à lui qu'il avait avoué la passion dévorante qu'il vouait à son professeur de métamorphose. Et, même s'il évitait généralement de se plaindre, il était en quelque sorte devenu son bureau des pleurs. En fait non, il passait plus de temps à fulminer contre cette inattention et à mettre au point des plans plus tordus les uns que les autres, qu'à pleurer. C'était donc un bureau des cris.

Mais en ce moment, sa frustration atteignait des sommets. C'était quoi cette nouvelle mode de porter des robes qui moulaient parfaitement les corps masculins de ses camarades ? Et, comble du comble, même Dumbledore y avait succombé ! Mais ou étaient donc les professeurs vieux et moches qui étaient censés passer leur vie dans les salles de classes pour abreuver les élèves de connaissances inutiles ? En grève surement, ah, l'Education Nationale…

Un soir, après avoir fait fuir tout le monde durant la soirée avec ses yeux gris furieux, il avait attrapé au vol Severus, l'avait attiré dans leur dortoir et l'avait plaqué contre le matelas de son baldaquin. Rapidement déshabillé, le brun s'était contenté de pousser un soupir et d'attraper sa baguette pour jeter un sort d'insonorisation.

Il était assis à califourchon sur les hanches de son ami, son sexe profondément enfoncé en lui quand il s'était ouvert de son horreur pour la mode actuelle. L'autre avait soupiré une nouvelle fois avant de lui dire que si ça pouvait lui offrir une nuit de sommeil complète, alors il s'en occuperait dès le lendemain. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, il le retourna se le dos et entrepris de le faire jouir à l'aide de grands coups de reins dans son intimité.

Une fois son ami totalement satisfait et endormi, Severus lutta à son tour contre le sommeil. C'est qu'il était endurant le bougre. Enfin, si ça plaisait à leur professeur, ce n'était pas lui qui allait y voir un inconvénient.

Il alla donc toquer à la porte des appartements de son professeur de métamorphose qui lui ouvrit rapidement. Il tiqua un instant devant la chemise de nuit blanche et ses charentaises mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

« Bonjour monsieur Snape, entrez donc. Puis il suivit son regard et ajouta : Ce sont des charentaises, inventées par les moldus. Ça tient bigrement chaud aux pieds. Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ? »

Le jeune homme fit un signe de négation de la tête et passa devant Dumbledore. Sur son invitation, il s'assit dans un fauteuil et exposa son problème :

« En fait, je voudrais vous demander de l'aide… »

L'adulte lui intima de continuer :

« Je… J'ai des difficultés à dormir à cause de… d'une certaine chose, qui fait que je suis moins concentré en cours.

- Et vous avez besoin de mon aide pour dormir un peu plus, devina le professeur avec bienveillance. »

Il hocha timidement la tête en signe d'assentiment. En fait, il n'avait pas bien réfléchit à la manière dont il allait aborder le cœur du problème. De toute façon ça ne pouvait plus durer, pour lui comme pour Lucius. Il fallait qu'il les case ensemble.

« Mais, continua l'adulte, votre professeur de potion ne serait-il pas le plus indiqué pour vous préparer une potion de sommeil ?

En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment l'action de dormir qui pose problème, plutôt celui qui m'en empêche. Alors, je voulais vous demandez si vous ne pourriez pas… fatiguer cette personne. »

En face de lui, Dumbledore commençait à bien s'amuser. Il prit un bonbon au citron dans la coupelle en face de lui et sourit gentiment :

« Comment voudriez-vous que je fasse cela ? »

Mais Severus avait remarqué l'éclat de malice qui brillait dans son œil, le même que quand il s'apprêtait à charrier un élève où à leur donner une tâche particulièrement difficile.

« En lui donnant ce qu'il veut par exemple. »

Le professeur haussa un sourcil, déçu. On l'avait privé de son plaisir. Bah, il se rattraperait avec Lucius.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je veux la même chose ?

- Vous n'auriez pas résisté aussi longtemps sinon. Tout le monde sait qu'il suffit de répondre à ses avances pour qu'il se désintéresse ensuite. »

Bien, il était donc face à un petit futé. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas, il l'avait déjà fait assez languir, non ? Et puis, il était sexy le Serpentard, peut importait que lui soit à Griffondor.

« Bien, ne vous en faites plus monsieur Snape, je m'assurerais que vos nuits soient désormais complètes. »

Ce dernier eut un léger sourire. Bien, ses intérêts concordaient avec ceux de Dumbledore, la chose n'avait donc pas été très difficile à obtenir.

Dès le lendemain, Dumbledore mit en place la première phase de son « plan », pas qu'il doutait de sa réussite, mais c'était tellement plus drôle ainsi. Comme promis, dès le petit-déjeuner le jeune homme reçut un certain nombre d'œillades coquines de son professeur, ce qui l'avait excité plus qu'aucun autre ne l'avait fait. Durant son cours, cela avait été encore pire. Ses yeux bleus ne l'avaient presque pas lâché de toute l'heure et il mourrait d'envie de faire quelque chose.

Pendant toute la soirée, tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin se firent incendier par ses yeux gris, pour les plus chanceux. Les autres se prenaient des retenus et des points en moins. Même Severus avait récolté son lot de remarques acerbes et hautaines de la part du blond qui avait fini par aller se coucher énervé et frustré après avoir terrorisé un groupe de première année qui passait pas là.

Le lendemain, ce fut la même mascarade. Plus personne n'osait adresser la parole à Lucius qui était d'une humeur massacrante. Pourquoi son professeur lui faisait des avances les plus suggestives possibles compte tenue de la présence des autres élèves ? Pendant la première heure de cours, il avait essayé de l'ignorer totalement, gardant son masque froid de Malfoy.

Puis, voyant que ça n'avait pas de résultats significatifs, il avait décidé d'y répondre. « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien », tel était adage qu'il se répétait pour garder les yeux fixé sur le professeur de métamorphose et ignorer les soupirs de désir que cela provoquait chez les autres.

A la fin du cours Dumbledore l'apostropha et lui demanda de rester quelques minutes. Il fut persuadé que ses efforts avaient été récompensés et se composa un petit sourire timide destiné à l'attendrir. Une fois que la salle fut vide, l'homme s'approcha de lui et susurra à son oreille :

« Vous savez monsieur Malfoy, parfois tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, scandalisé pour lui assener une réplique cinglante mais il se fit prendre de vitesse :

« Voyons, votre jolie bouche ne devrait pas laisser passer de paroles si dures, il aurait tellement d'autres possibilités pour l'utiliser. »

Et cette fois-ci, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de répondre, il parti dans un froufrou de robes. Derrière lui, il laissait un blond furieux qui comptait bien avoir sa revanche. Il était inconcevable qu'un Malfoy se laisse faire comme ça, sans rien dire. Il comprendrait ce qu'est de frustrer sexuellement un Malfoy et il le regretterait ! En attendant, il lui fallait un plan. Quelque chose d'infaillible, puisque la séduction classique ne marchait pas.

A la fin de la journée, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé, mais son esprit entier était focalisé là-dessus. Même s'il se garda bien de le faire remarquer, ce fut Severus qui se rendit compte le premier que cela faisait désormais deux jours que son meilleur ami n'avait pas couché avec qui que ce soit. Peut être pas un record, mais ça avait le mérite d'être inhabituel. Il ressentait en même temps une profonde reconnaissance pour Dumbledore qui avait réussi, par il ne savait quel moyen, à lui offrir des nuits complètes.

Le lendemain était un mercredi. Ça voulait dire que les Serpentards n'avaient pas cours l'après midi. Ça laisserait le temps à Lucius de peaufiner les derniers détails de son plan. Et Severus allait l'aider. Il n'était pas le meilleur en potion pour rien.

A la fin des cours, il rattrapa le brun et murmura d'une voix mielleuse :

« Sev'… J'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

Le jeune sentit brusquement qu'une crasse allait lui arriver, mais ne dit rien, attendant que son ami expose l'idée qui tournait dans sa tête.

« Viens, dit-il en l'entraînant vers leur salle commune. »

Une fois dans les cachots, ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils en cuirs, dans un coin de la pièce, et le blond lança un sort pour les protéger des oreilles indiscrètes.

« J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une potion, déclara de but en blanc Lucius. »

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une demande, mais bel et bien un ordre. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à faire ça alors qu'il se demandait déjà comment mettre quelqu'un dans son lit, alors en plus faire une demande. Non, jamais.

« Laquelle ? s'informa Severus qui savait d'avance qu'il était inutile de refuser quelque chose à son ami.

- Celle grâce à laquelle je vais être l'unique objet des pensées de Dumbledore.

- Tu es vraiment obligé d'utiliser une potion pour ça ?

- Bien sûr, il ne me tombe pas les bras sinon, fit-il avec une moue boudeuse d'enfant habitué à avoir tout, tout de suite. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, c'était la seule personne à lui résister, forcément, il ne voulait pas attendre et laisser le temps faire les choses.

« Tu ne voudrais pas attendre un peu ? demanda Severus.

- Non.

- Je ne connais pas la potion, il faut du temps pour que je la trouve et encore plus pour que je rassemble les ingrédients et je la fasse. »

Lucius grogna. Il n'avait réfléchit à ça. Son père le lui disait souvent pourtant « dépêche-toi lentement », c'était la seule chose qu'il avait retenue des moldus apparemment.

« Alors fait ça, ordonna-t-il. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel mais hocha la tête pour la forme. « Cause toujours tu m'intéresses » était la traduction de son geste.

Ravi d'avoir enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait, pour la première fois depuis deux jours, Lucius fit demi-tour pour aller à la bibliothèque travailler un peu.

C'est à cet endroit, entouré de livres de sortilège que Dumbledore le trouva.

« Ah, Monsieur Malfoy, je vous cherchais. »

Il rosit légèrement mais demanda :

« Pour quoi faire professeur ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez des difficultés à dormir, il ne faudrait pas que cela perturbe vos camarades, dit-il en s'asseyant avec un aimable sourire.

- Bien sûr que non, monsieur. »

Il essaya de se reconcentrer sur son sortilège et intentionnellement, commença à mordiller sa lèvre en lisant. Albus continua à le regarder, se disant qu'il était décidément très séduisant ce jeune homme. La seule chose qui le retenait de répondre à ses avances était le fait que les relations entre élève et professeur étaient interdites. Il se connaissait, s'il réussissait à l'avoir une fois, il le voudrait encore et encore. Il était possessif, personne d'autre n'aurait le droit de le toucher.

Le menton dans une main, continuait de le fixer, et voyait très bien que ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas l'attitude normale pour un professeur. Ça avait au moins le mérite de l'amuser. Mais le jeune semblait décidé à arrêter de jouer.

En le regardant droit dans les yeux, le blond lui prit la main avec un sourire charmeur et fondit sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Quand il se recula, il vit avec satisfaction les joues rougies de l'adulte et se prépara à recommencer. Cette fois ci, Dumbledore l'évita habilement, et l'attira contre lui pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Je ne pense pas que madame Pince soit ravie de savoir ce que nous faisons dans ce lieu sacro saint, je te propose d'aller ailleurs, où tu pourras crier autant que tu le veux. »

Il eut une pensée agacée pour ce ton présomptueux, mais se tut. Il avait ce qu'il voulait, c'était le principal.

Docilement, le blond le suivit l'autre homme, tâchant de faire reculer son désir de plus en plus présent. Dans son esprit, le professeur de métamorphose ricanait en imaginant la tête de son élève quand il se rendrait compte de l'endroit où il l'amenait. La bibliothèque était impossible, le dortoir de Lucius, n'en parlons pas et tout le monde entrait dans ses appartements comme dans un moulin, c'était donc un endroit à exclure. Finalement, le meilleur lieu était le bureau du directeur Dippet, partit à une conférence où on ne pouvait entrer qu'avec le bon mot de passe. De plus, puisque l'occupant des lieux n'était pas là, personne n'avait de raisons de venir.

Une fois dans le bureau, Lucius se demanda pourquoi être allé dans un lieu aussi extravagant que le bureau du directeur. Puis il se dit que son futur amant était particulièrement étrange et légèrement excentrique. Etrangement, quand il se rendit compte que tous les tableaux ou presque le regardait, il ne se sentit que plus allumé, malgré un léger malaise. Il n'avait jamais couché avec quelqu'un avec un public.

_Dumbledore se rapprocha avec douceur de Lucius, ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre ! Le professeur posa ses lèvres sur celles de son élève, qu'il commença à mordiller. Celui-ci gémit et l'embrassa aussitôt à pleine langue. _C'était différent des autres fois pour les deux. Le plus jeune parce que ses précédentes conquêtes étaient trop excitées pour faire preuve de cette lenteur tentatrice, et le second, parce cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mit un homme dans son lit.

Il poussa son élève contre le bureau et attrapa ses fesses pour le faire monter dessus sans lâcher ses lèvres. Les mains du garçon s'engagèrent bien vite à enlever la robe de sorcier de son aîné, désireux d'arriver au plus vite au cœur de l'affaire.

_L'adulte déshabilla le plus jeune, ne le laissant qu'en caleçon, qui laissait voir bien des choses_. Puis il le laissa faire de même avec lui. Lucius s'exécuta avec des gestes des plus tentateurs, faisant exprès de frôler toutes les parcelles de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre avec ses mains où sa bouche et insista d'avantage sur son entre-jambe. A genoux face à lui, il commença à le caresser avec dextérité jusqu'à ce que sa verge soit bien tendue en face de son nez.

Avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de le prendre en bouche, Dumbledore l'attrapa sous les bras pour le faire rasseoir sur le bureau et commença à _sucer son nouvel amant, de plus en plus fort, tout en lui malaxant les fesses_. Les deux mains enfuient dans ses cheveux, le blond se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. A chaque fois qu'Albus le prenait un peu plus profondément, un halètement sortait de sa bouche, excitant son amant qui gémissait parfois autour de lui, le faisant frissonner.

_L'homme lança un sort lubrifiant_ sur ses doigts_ avant de masturber Lucius tout en le préparant avec délicatesse. _D'abord un seul, qui le fit à peine sourciller. Il avait l'habitude. Le deuxième, cependant, le fit grimacer et Dumbledore se redressa pour l'embrasser profondément, voulant qu'il se concentre sur sa langue contre le sienne au lieu des doigts en lui qui faisaient des mouvements de ciseaux de plus en plus grands pour l'étirer. Enfin, il glissa un troisième membre qui le fit gémir et continua à chercher sa prostate pour le détendre complètement.

Le jeune garçon avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements. Il était inutile de le cacher, il aimait ça, plus qu'il ne l'avait aimé avec ses autres amants. La pénétration lui semblait trop douce et il désirait plus. Mais il savait également qu'il ne voulait pas avoir mal. Aussi se contenta-t-il de caresser le torse pâle face à lui, puis de faire descendre ses mains pour qu'un aille s'occuper du sexe dressé et l'autre des bourses. Les yeux brulants le fixaient, et parfois un gémissement sortait de la bouche de son amant, entre deux baisés.

Soudain, il poussa un cri et sa tête partit lentement en arrière sous le plaisir, tandis que Dumbledore réitéra ce mouvement. _Ses doigts agiles allaient et venaient tandis que le blond gémissait sans pouvoir se contrôler. _Après quelques gestes de plus, pour être sûr qu'il était vraiment détendu, il retira ses membres. Lucius grogna, la sensation de vide était inconfortable, avant, comme après l'acte. Mais, enfin, il pouvait avoir l'objet de son désir. Rien que pour lui, uniquement attentif à son bien être. Il aimait ça.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres quand le professeur commença le pénétrer doucement. Il eut un hoquet d'inconfort quand il passa la barrière de muscle de son intimité et planta ses ongles courts dans les épaules de son amant.

_Dumbledore le pénétra un peu plus de sa lance érigée. « Mmhh, tu es si étroit… » murmura-il. Le blond gémit, donnant son accord pour passer à l'étape suivante._ Obéissant à l'ordre implicite, il continua sur sa lancée et termina de s'enfoncer en lui. Puis il attendit que la douleur est partiellement déserté le corps de son élève.

Puis, quand il commença à onduler des hanches avec un air coquin sur le visage, il se retira, avant de revenir, tout aussi lentement. Il fit plusieurs mouvements comme ça avant de se prendre un coup derrière la tête et d'entendre siffler :

« Va plus vite ! »

L'autre rit légèrement, mais obéit et ses coups de reins s'enchaînèrent plus rapidement, ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux plus forts.

_« Tu aimes ? murmura Dumbledore, la voix rauque._

_- S'il te plait, bégaya Lucius. Plus profond… »_

_Cette simple phrase mit ses reins en feu, et l'adulte accéléra ses mouvements, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans son corps moite._ Les gémissements du blond se firent remplacés par des cris, cadencés par les vas et viens de son amant. Ses mains griffaient ses épaules et il sentait le bord du bureau frotter contre son dos. Malgré tout, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour ça, et les deux hommes sentaient que leur orgasme était proche.

Incapable de lâcher les épaules de Dumbledore, ce fut lui qui se chargea de glisser une main au niveau de l'érection de Lucius, pour le masturber à la même vitesse que celle qu'il entretenait dans son corps. Il avait beau essayer de ne pas se laisser aller trop rapidement, le visage du Malfoy, les joues rouges et les yeux mi-clos, accompagnés de ses cris et gémissements, un peu plus aigue que sa voix habituelle le faisait mourir de désir. Ce dernier ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et ricana :

« Si tu es incapable de me faire jouir je vais terminer la journée avec quelqu'un d'autre ! »

A tien, terminé le vouvoiement et les professeurs. Bien, il pouvait donc se laisser aller dans le corps pâle qui était si disposer à le recevoir. Cette fois ci, au lieu d'augmenter la vitesse de ses mouvements, il augmenta leur force. Cela du plaire à son amant, car au milieu du brouillard qu'était devenu ses pensées et de ses propres gémissements qu'il percevait, il entendait les cris du blond gagner en intensité.

_Et soudain, ce fut trop, et l'orgasme le transperça._ Il fit quelques mouvements brusques sur le sexe de son partenaire et le regarda jouir à son tour.

Peu confiant en ses muscles après ça, Albus se retira doucement et se laissa tomber sur le tapis, au pied du bureau pour reprendre son souffle.

Quelques minutes après, Lucius poussa un profond soupir. Il était bien là, et pour une fois il se sentait pleinement satisfait. Il se calla un peu mieux contre son torse musclé et se préparait à dormir quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit violement. Le directeur Dippet entra rageusement avant de s'arrêter aussi sec.

- Bonjour professeur ! s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore en posant ses mains sur les fesses de son amant pour les couvrir.

Il resta silencieux un instant, le visage tordu dans une grimace de dégoût.

- Dehors. Hors de ma vue. A jamais, dit-il froidement avant de quitter la pièce.

Lucius devint cramoisi tandis que Dumbledore éclatait de rire. Son petit doigt lui disait que cette pièce allait devenir son endroit préféré. Malgré tout, quand le blond se retourna de nouveau vers son amant, il fronça les sourcils face à son petit sourire satisfait.

- Tu avais tout prévu pas vrai, demanda-t-il avec peu d'illusion.

- J'aspire à de grandes choses dans ce bureau, fut la réponse sibylline qu'il lui offrit.

Bonus (qui est l'idée de ma sœur) :

Il fallait avouer que cette relation dura plus longtemps qu'aucun pronostique ne l'avait laissé présager.

C'était en 1992, lors de la deuxième année de son fils Draco à Poudlard. Ce jour là, il était venu à l'école protester contre le retour de Dumbledore au poste de directeur. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé en arrivant qu'il se retrouverait sur le dos, sur le bureau d'Albus, très en forme pour son âge.

Ou encore l'année suivante. Quand il était encore une fois revenu pour annoncer l'exécution de l'hippogriffe qui avait blessé son fils. Le directeur avait des arguments… très percutant pour le mettre de son côté. Il était donc parfaitement au courant des manigances de trois Griffondors, mais bien trop occupé à autre chose pour aller leur passer un savon.

Finalement, à chaque fois qu'il était retourné à Poudlard, il avait put revoir son ancien professeurs pour des cours particuliers.

* * *

Un petit truc à me dire face à ce mignon petit couple ?


End file.
